Who I am
by SupahElias2004
Summary: You're wife is dead. You don't even know who you're parents are. You just fight crime. That's Remington's life. While trying to figure out who he is, he has to defeat one man who could pollute all of Angel Isalnd. I put a bit of 'Minority Report' into it
1. Splash Page

**Who I Am.**

Since the Summary didn't give me enough space, I'll put it all here:

'You're wife is dead. You don't even know who you're parents are. You just fight crime.' That's Remington's life. While trying to figure out who he is, he has to defeat one man who could pollute all of Angel Isalnd. I put a bit of 'Minority Report' into this. Rated PG-13 for violence, romance, tragedy, and drug use. 

Who is Remington's Father?

What Power is locked away in him?

Who can save him?


	2. Prologue

**As the Eggman Watches**

**Chapter 1:**

            The mysterious figure in his dark cloak quietly stepped into a slum. It was very quiet, dirty, and horribly rainy. But that didn't stop him. He purposely walked forward searching for somewhere, but he finally stopped near an alleyway,  

 "I'm in," he said. You could see his outline, he was an echidna, but who was he? He took out a gun, set off the safety, and then went head on the alleyway and called: "I am Constable Remington! You are under arrest for drug-dealing and the murder of Mary-Dae!" he held out his gun, and slowly, a black weasel stepped out slyly, 

 "Ah, Constable Remington. What brings you here? And what about this drug dealing? Murder? Why, that's not even half of what I've done." he said in his sleekest voice, Remington just shook his head,

 "Make one move, and I'll shoot." but the weasel just grinned, 

 "I'll take that as a challenge." and with a flash of lightning, Remington just saw a green flash, and then there was no one, 

 "Wha? What trick is this? Where are you?" he looked deeper in the dark, forbidding alleyway, but there was no one, "That green light. . . what did he do?" he stepped out, and came face to face with a giant machine, with giant arms and small, stubby legs. In the chest was a window, but the rain and the darkness only allowed Remington to see the outline of a man. . . 

 "Well well well! Constable Remington. What a pleasant surprise. I see that you've already met my agent, Snatch." Remington stared up; he suddenly knew it must be Eggman, 

 "Doctor Eggman! You are under arrest for roboticizing innocent mobians, selling illegal drugs, murder, and trying to take over the world!" Remington didn't cower, the fact that Eggman was here just spiced things up, 

 "You aren't afraid of me? You obviously don't know about these drugs. They have the power to destroy an entire lung in less than thirty seconds. And don't get all mad about what I had Snatch do, Mary-Dae was only an obstacle in his way. Anyways, I don't find any need for you anymore. You seem like a very suitable robot. Tall, muscular and all. Swat-bots! Attack! But don't kill him! I want him alive!" out of the machine came fifteen robots. Now it was Remington's turn to grin, 

 "Let's do this then." he took out his gun, and took off his hat, reveling his sleek and wet black hair, quickly, he allowed his fingers to get trigger happy, and made quick process, "Ten, nine, six. . ." 

 While bursting through bots, he began thinking, for no particular reason, of her. And in his mind he remembered the shot. That gunshot changed his life forever. With this in his brain, he began shooting like no tomorrow, but when the remaining 2 swat-bots lunged, he felt a sharp pain and immediately set destruction out of rage.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

 In his apartment, Remington walked slowly to his bedroom. His arm ached from a harsh punch by the final swat-bot. He didn't have enough strength to put on pajamas, so he just took a shower, brushed his teeth, and fell onto his bed.  It was a bad idea remembering her. Every time he thought about her, he couldn't stop. He only had ten days with her after their marriage. Then-that stupid dingo shot her. They were at the swimming pool, enjoying their time together, when Remington wanted to show her how long he could hold his breath, and went under. While under, he heard a shot, and came back up quickly.  She lay dead on the side of the pool, and Remington saw a dingo quickly run away. The sight of her dead haunted him for ages, which led him to isolation and his own drug abuse. Yes, without his boss knowing, he injected a substance that would calm him down. It wasn't very bad for him; it was just improper for a man of such important taking such insolent medicine. But tonight, he forgot about it, and decided to sleep,

 "Komi-Ko. . ." 


	3. Past Proclomations

****

Past Proclamations

Chapter 2:

"Take him away! Hurry!" said a hooded echidna, "Don't let Moritori Rex catch us!" he was waving off, or more like shooing off, a women echidna. She held a basket, and in that basket, was a crying baby, suddenly, the hooded took out a gun, "If you don't hurry up, I will shoot! Now leave!" the female tried running, but tripped, and as she did, the baby fell out, and rolled away, 

"Remington!"

"Remington!" the sound faded,  
"Remington!" and with that, sound was gone.

Remington opened his eyes, and looked around, who was calling for him? He laid there for a moment, shook his head, and muttered, 

"What a pathetic dream. What would I be doing in the Dark Legion headquarters?" he got up, stretched, and looked out his window, "First Square is quite quiet…" he saw no one, and ran to the other window, and looked down at another road, "No one…" he looked at his clock, it was nine forty-five, "What is this? A holiday?" he quickly put on some jeans and an old shirt laying on the ground, "Eggman. . .he did something here, but what?" putting on his hat, he went down to the street, "Hello? Anyone-_cough cough_-" he breathed in, "The drugs!" he rushed right back into his room, "How can I defeat an opponent who I can't even see?!"


	4. ExAssassin

****

Ex-Assassin 

Chapter 3:

"Yes sir! We have an emergency!" Remington shouted into the phone, "Whatever you do, do NOT step outside! Sir-air poisoning! Yes-yes I know! I can't leave the building, no-no I can't. I need you to send some officers out with their gas masks, yes sir! I will stop him…him? Doctor Eggman, AKA Robotnik. Yes, I will defeat him! This is a case I can handle sir." he hung up, and sat back in his bed, he hated waiting. It felt forever until the knock came at the door.

In the streets, Remington decided he'd get to Knuckles first, no doubt he had information about this already, so he came to his door, rang, but heard no answer, no "I'm getting it!" or "Just a sec!", Remington decided he might as well come in then, and he did. Inside, he turned his attention to a note, which he read out loud, 

"If you want your dear Guardian back, be sure to come with your hands up and with a pen ready to sign your name on a form giving me permission to purchase half of Angel Island…" the Constable just shook his head, "What a crazy man. What does he think we're gonna do? Walk in with open arms?" he turned to his team, "Men, I will handle Eggman myself!"  
"Yes sir!" They all yelled back. With a salute, they left.

******

Remington ran through the foggy streets of Echidnapolis, and accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell, and Remington could see a tan echidna, with a peculiar white star on her forehead,

"Sorry miss," he said, "I'm in a hurry." the girl retorted,

"Who are you? And why would _anyone_ want to run in such foggy weather?"

"I am Constable Remington! Please mam, get out of the way!" she hissed,

"Mam? That's cute. The name's Tsuki Hoshi. Well mister Remington, sorry for standing here in your way."

"_Tsuki Hoshi_?! Well, isn't that lucky? I some how end up meeting the assassin Hoshi. I place you under arrest for the murder of over thirty people!" Tsuki shook her head, 

"That's ex-assassin. I'm a detective now. And besides, I thought you were on a hurry? Why don't you run along now?" Remington sighed,   
"I can't let you leave. I guess you'll just have to come with me." Remington wished he never said that, because ever since Komi-Ko died, he had given up on love, and friendship, "But if you try and run away, I will be forced to-" he stopped, because she was looking somewhere else, 

"You're looking for the Guardian, I know it. You can call me Moon-star. But, I need you to make a deal with me." Remington shrugged, allowing he to give him her demands, "When I was younger, my mother and I hated each other. That's all I can remember about her, but anyways, I can't find her. Promise me you'll help me find my mother?"


	5. Eggman's Alliance

****

Eggman's Alliance

Chapter 4:

Knuckles woke up from his sleep, the last thing he remembered was his visit at his mother's house, 

"Where am I?" was all he could say, and he looked up, face to face with Eggman!

"Aha! If I can't catch that spiny hedgehog, I might as well catch his spiny echidna friend! And my handsome reward will give me enough power to expand Robotropolis and destroy Knothole!" Knuckles barely knew what was going on, but the fact that Dr. Eggman was selling Knuckles made him ponder,

"Egg-Eggman…who are….handsome reward…ungh…" the fat man laughed,

"Why, you don't know how much your poor Great Great Great Great Great whatnot Uncle would like to see you!"  
"Dimitri!"  
"You catch on fast! Now, when was the last time you saw him? Oh yes, when you saved his poor life."

"I regret it."

"He played ally with you for a while, until you were weak enough. Poor Knuckles! First you fall dupe to me, then you fall dupe to Dimitri. You must soon learn that you can not trust anyone! Ha ha ha!" 

"Then how do you know that he's going to pay you?" Eggman grinned,

"Then my Egg Fleet will make quick dust out of his Legion!"  
"At least _Kragok_ is gone for good. I think I could beat my mechanical relative in a battle."

"Kragok? Now where have I heard that name? He was murdered a while ago. But my data isn't able to comprehend the murderer…"

"It was Tobor. A guardian who joined the dark side. They both died."

"Hm…I know nothing about this Tobor. Anyways, you won't be here for long, in three hours, Dimitri will be here soon to 'pick you up'."


	6. MoonStar's Prediction

****

Moon-Star's Prediction

Chapter 5:

Remington got onto his motorbike, which was a two-seater, so Moon-Star got behind him, 

"I know how to ride a motorbike two you know." she said, "move over and let me show you." Remington shook his head, 

"I don't need anything of mine to be damaged and destroyed, so my answer is no." Moon-Star rolled her eyes, 

"My claws are very sharp, when I grab you it'll hurt!" Remington became very annoyed,

"I think I can handle it!"

"Oh no, it'll be like eight needles stabbed onto your chest!" Remington looked at his shiny bike, 

"If you hurt it, I'll also charge you for destruction of property!" Moon-Star hissed,

"I know! I know! Move over!"  
  
******

"Ooh! Where does _this_ path go?" the cat screeched riding super fast, 

"Hey! Stop it! We're going to the northern border! Curiosity never helped the cat, did it?" 

"I'm an expert at finding places, you can count on me for knowing this shortcut!" 

But suddenly, the world changed, Moon-Star's star on her forehead shone brightly, and Moon-Star saw a blurry figure of a male echidna…it was Remington. He was sad, and was on his knees holding something, or someone! 

"WATCH THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" Remington shouted, 

"Huh?" Moon-Star muttered, she was back the motorbike, nearly crashing everywhere. Being very frantic, she slowed down and stopped, and fell down,

"What's wrong with you? You promised!" the man yelled to the girl. Moon-Star, however, was laying on the ground, shaking,

"Don't cry Remington, don't cry…" she said, staring blankly forward, and jerking a bit,

"I'm not sad. You just scared me for a bit. Hey, are you ok?" Moon-Star sat, 

"It happened again, the dreams. Sometimes, for no reason at all, these vision's come into my head. You were in this one…you were crying. A tragedy is around the corner…" Remington sat down next to her,

"Moon-Star? I'm not crying. What tragedy are you talking about?" Moon-Star put her head between her knees,

"Someone is going to die today. I don't know who, but by tonight, Eggman will have taken a life." 


	7. Act of Hate

****

Act of Hate

Chapter 6: 

"What are you talking about? How could you know this information?" Remington literally yelled,

"I have an ability…I can see the future." she said softly, "So did my mother. That's another memory I have of her. It happens every so often, that the future becomes clear to me. And it's always a tragedy. Always…I'm sick of seeing people die!" Remington shook his head, 

"You're not crazy," he said, "you're face tells me so. But then why were you an assassin?" 

"The last thing I remember was waking up, not being born. I knew the future deaths, and for a while, I was amused. The sight of death was dangerous, and off the end. I became insane. I knew all the moves to murder, I've seen it various times. So I became an assassin, so I could put what I saw to the test. Since I had no memory of calmness and peace, I didn't know what it was. Since I practically never had a childhood, I never understood the meaning of innocence. So after many deaths,"  
"Over thirty." Remington interrupted, 

"Yes, over thirty, I began to feel sorry for these rich and famous snobs who I murdered for a high price. The smell of blood became sour, and on one mission, I was hired to murder the Guardian for a extra large price. But as I sneaked up on him, I noticed innocence for the first time. Before, I never looked at my victims' faces. But when I saw the Guardian's, I couldn't pull the trigger. 

"Right after I never tried to murder again, and became a detective because since I could see future deaths, I can stop them. So far I've _saved _sixteen peoples' lives. As a matter of fact, before you caught me, I was on a case, looking for the Guardian. When I found him, I was supposed to take him from his capture, and bring him to some alley way down in that creepy place where it always rains."

"That's quite a story you have Moon-star. But it seems our missions are intertwined! Who was looking for him?" 

"She was a lady. Called herself Lein-Da." she looked at Remington's surprised face, "Know of her?"

"She's in the Dark Legion! How could you not know?!"  
"I live a cooped life. I guess I never got around to it." 

******

"Knuckles!" Eggman yelled from far away in his dungeon, "This machine will murder Dimitri right _after _I take his money! Hahahahaha!" Knuckles rolled his eyes,

"I think you're to old for Show-And-Tell! And what about this 'Egg Fleet'? If you use that machine you'll wage war against the Dark Legion, and believe me, you will loose."

"Ho ho! Rooting for the D.L. I see? When ol' Dimitri comes I'll make sure he hears of this. And besides, you haven't seen my fleet. Even Shadow and Chaos together are useless enemies to it! If you live to see the light of day tomorrow, be prepared for the End of the World!"


	8. Behind the Curtain

****

Behind the Curtain

Chapter 7:

In the central control room on the Dark Legion's airship…

"Dimitri! It's settled. We got that stupid cursed detective out to pick up Knuckles. Once we take the Guardian, we'll kill her." Dimitri grinned,

"Always one step ahead of me aren't you Komissar? Who is this detective anyway?"  
"Tsuki Hoshi!" 

"How amusing…" Dimitri said clicking his lips, "Do you know about her history?"

"Um, we know that she is was an assassin once, but now she's a detective. That's all her file says. Oh and she's also on the top ten most wanted list." Dimitri laughed,

"She doesn't know who she is does she?" 

"I don't follow…"

"Tsuki Hoshi is able to see the future! Same with her mother. They could have been on our side if that idiotic Eggman got to them first. His plan was to take these future tellers, make them see the future of how he defeats Angel Island, and then he said he would use that knowledge to destroy all. This was 5 years ago. 

"He invaded their home, and took Tsuki's mother. He says that his robots accidentally knocked Tsuki out. Tsuki's mother wouldn't go silently, and put up quite a fight, so Eggman decided to send her off to the dungeon and to have her murdered. His new slave Snatch put poison in her drink while she was in her jail cell. 

"Tsuki, who was in a coma, was locked up too. They were just about to roboticize her when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna saved her. They brought her to an orphanage and didn't want her to know about what happened, so they kept her history a secret until she was old enough."

"Wow, you know her life story grandfather." Komissar said impressed, "So when she kidnaps Knuckles for us and brings him, we'll take both of them and use them for our own will!" Dimitri shrugged, 

"Eggman is going to get very angry when he sees Tsuki. He will most likely attempt to murder her. His plans are very clear and simple." 

"Not really. As you know, Eggman doesn't want anyone to try and defeat him, he sold drugs that send acids into the victim's lungs and can kill then instantly, so now the air of Angel Island is poisoned. Soon life will cease to exist there, and he will have total control over it if we don't stop him! This is our island, and we must fight for it."

"So what do you propose we do?"  
"I hate to say it, but we can't make Knuckles our slave yet. When we take him, we must make him to fight for us and defeat Eggman!" Suddenly, a grunt ran in,

"Sir! Mam! We have information on the detective! Tsuki Hoshi isn't alone! Constable Remington is with her!" Komissar was taken back, and made a very evil grin, 

"Yes! This makes everything easier! That man could be our agent on accident. If he can murder Eggman, then not only will that fat man be out of our riddance forever, but all three of them will be very vulnerable after their battle, and we can steal them! What do you think, grandfather?"

"It is a brilliant idea! It's like shooting Knuckles and Sonic with one gun!"


	9. Meet up in the Cave

****

Meet up in the Cave

Chapter 8:

The duo reached the cave after a suspicious phone call,

"Tsuki Hoshi! Where are you?" the mysterious lady on the phone said,

"We're on the trial to Eggman's hidden base, don't worry Komissar. Wait, don't hang up. Tell me, who are you? Do you really work for the Dark Legion?" Moon-star asked,

"Just go to the Emerald Hills! The third on the right will lead you to him." and with that, she hung up,

"I knew it. Komissar knows where Eggman is. For some reason she's also behind this." Remington accused.

******

"Shh…" Remington said, "Hear that? It's coming from the end of this cave."

"Dimitri's late! I might just have to roboticize you if he doesn't get here soon."

"You wouldn't! You need me to tell you where the chaos emeralds are on this island." Robotnik sighed,

"You don't know half of what's going on do you? I guess I can tell you the whole story. Not only will my payment give me total power on the Great Forest and soon the whole Mobius, but what they don't know is that I have polluted your wretched city. Soon no one will be alive on this island, and I will create an Ultimate Air Base for my Egg Fleet! There is no one who can help you're little world now!" Remington could take no longer, and ran into the room, and raised his gun,

"I don't even need to put you under arrest! I am NOT afraid to shoot!" with that said, he pulled the trigger, and hit Eggman right in the chest, and then again, and again, and again. Moon-star ran up behind him in horror, 

"Remington!" Remington grinned and turned around, 

"You were right Moon-star. There _was_ a death tonight." but suddenly Moon-star looked more horrified, 

"You…you didn't kill him…Remington! Look behind you!!!" and then suddenly Remington saw Eggman standing right behind him,

"Did you know? I am not a human. The human Eggman was murdered by Sonic a long, long time ago. I am a robot from another dimension you twit!" he raised his hand, and faced Knuckles, "And I have another trick up my sleeve. I have the power to roboticize with a single touch*! I will transform Knuckles into a robot and make you yesterday's lunch! Or…" he walked over to a giant machine, "This could kill you. With a press of a button I can send a deadly laser beam that will cut right through you! So what's the choice?"

"The choice is ours Eggman!" shouted Komissar running into the room, with a dozen of Dark Legion grunts behind her, "The only way to kill a machine is to bug it! We have the power to shut you offline due to our new weapon!" she held out a glass tube with a tiny robotic cockroach in it, "Once I let this out, all mechanical things will be shut down. You will not destroy Angel Island! It is OURS!" Eggman looked aghast,

"Well…plan Z." he disappeared in a flash of green,

"Where'd he go?" Moon-star said, "And why are you here?"

"Listen Tsuki, Eggman wanted Dimitri to go by himself. It was to dangerous for Dimitri, so we hired you to get Knuckles for us. But since you brought _him_ along," she pointed at Remington, "The plan's in total chaos. We don't know where Eggman is, but he will most likely return in some giant robot and make quick dust over Angel Island," she unbuckled and unlatched Knuckles from his spot, "Knuckles. You must fight for the Dark Legion once again." Knuckles looked around, 

"I won't! You'll get me when my guard's down. Remington, Ms. Tsuki, I will go with you and we will deal with Eggman together." 

"Fine Knuckles! But you won't be happy when you find out that your friends die!"

__

*By now you know that this fan fiction is the future of Archie Sonic Comic. As you know, in issue 118, Eggman becomes a human. But in the future, he roboticizes himself, and regains the ability to touch something and make it a robot like him.

****


	10. Separation

****

Separation 

Chapter 9:

"Honey! Come over here!" shouted an old woman echidna, "Look! There's a baby over there!" she cried,

"A baby? Where?"

"Off the side of a road! Look!" The two ran over and the lady grabbed the infant, "Oh my…honey, he looks about two years old." the man shook his head,

"How could anyone do such a thing? Why would anyone abandon their child?"

******

Remington woke with a shiver,

"Remington! You okay?" Knuckles asked, "You sorta conked out for a minute!"

"Make that an hour." Moon-star grumbled,

"Um, never mind…let's get moving." but his head was not concentrated on it, the dreams he was having lately…what did they mean? But Moon-star broke his concentration,

"Listen guys. It's 9 o'clock, and someone hasn't died yet. I'm getting worried." Knuckles shook his head,

"Don't be worried. Maybe your little dream was fake. We don' know for sure."

"But-"

"I know you want to help and all, but we don't need fugitives whining and following us all around!"

"Remington and I have a deal. I'm helping him, and he's going to help me find my mother."

"Is this true Remington? Did you make a deal with a murderer?" Remington sighed,

"Moon-star's right. If we don't hurry up, it might be one of you that'll die."

"Alright guys." Moon-star said, "Let's quit arguing. I have a plan. Ok, Knuckles, you should go to Knothole and recruit the Freedom Fighters, see if they'll help us. Remington, you quickly go and find the Egg Fleet and find a way to destroy it. And I'll go get Eggman and make sure he doesn't get away."

"No!" both of them said at once, but it was Remington who continued, "You should get the Freedom Fighters, it's far less dangerous." the cat chuckled,

"Riight. The people I murdered would totally agree with you. I can take him on. He doesn't have what I got." she pulled out her claws, "Sleek as the night, quick as the light! Let me put my claws through him!" Remington and Knuckles both looked worriedly at each other, but then Knuckles said,

"Fine. Just make sure you don't die so we can hold you on your trial."

****


	11. Showdown

Showdown

Chapter 10:

Remington slid under a giant machine, and found his way around the guard robots. He quickly found the main control base, but little did Remington know Eggman was watching him**,**

"Well, if we can't get Knuckles to join us, I'm going to capture Remington and make him my master machine!" Eggman cackled, "The Guardian, the Constable, the Dark Legion, and all of Angel Island want me off! But luckily I shall prevail and my kingdom here will forge!"

Remington looked around, and saw that he wasn't alone,

"I have no time for games you fools!" he shouted and shot as many robots as possible, but they wouldn't go, "Get out of my way!!" But they were impenetrable! Slowly, they grabbed him, and he flailed and flailed to get away, but it was no use. "I won't back down now!" but before he could say another word, he suddenly felt cold, "What's…what's going on here?" Remington began to shiver. Still being carried, he looked down a hallway and saw Moon-star sitting, and crying, "Moon-star!" she vanished. _What is going on? _he wondered, _Why do I feel like something very bad is going to happen??? _Remington had to find her and make sure she's ok. Quickly, he thought up a plan, "Good job robots! You have successfully completed the capture test! For round two of this test, let me go, and find me again!" Remington knew it sounded stupid, but maybe they'd fall for it…

Moon-star rushed through the mechanical base, and found the Transmission Room,

"I caught you Dr. Eggman!" Moon-star shouted, "I knew you couldn't hide forever!"

"YOU!" Eggman yelled, "I can't believe you have the guts to stand up to me! Do you underestimate my anger?!"

"Ha! I am the Assassin Tsuki Hoshi! You don't stand a chance! You're a machine, so all I have to do is short circuit you!" she pulled out her gun in a flash of lightning, and began shooting ruthlessly not at Eggman, but at the machines surrounding him, hoping that one of them will make a chain reaction to the main control room to put the Doctor out of commission,

"I murdered your mother I can MURDER **YOU!"******


	12. Death's Fulfillment

****

Death's Fulfillment

Chapter 11:

And so it began. The battle between life and death. The room the two were in was ablaze, and the doctor grew weak. Eggman wanted Moon-star dead for making a fool out of him, Moon-star wanted to murder Eggman because he murdered her mother, Mary-Dae,

"Eggman! Meet your doom!" she leaped up in the air, retrieving two shotguns from her hand, she aimed at her opponents head, and shot, still up in the air,

"You fool! I am a machine! I can not be harmed with simple bullets! I will murder you with my greatest machine ever!" he ran,

"You can't run! Come back here!" and so the chase was on, but not for long. Soon, she found Eggman sitting in a humungous Egg Robot (Boss of Sonic 2) "Haha! Someone's going to die tonight!" Moon-star cheered.

"MOON-STAR!" Remington screamed running through the burning metals, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" he raced down to the Central Control Room, he had a strange feeling that she was there, _I wonder what happened to me? Where did I get those visions from? Who was warning me?? _He was dazed with questions, and apparently not getting any. When he neared the door, he heard a gunshot, and then total silence, "Is that it? Did Moon-star murder Eggman?" he opened the door.


	13. My Last Breath

****

My Last Breath

Chapter 12:

Remington took a breath, and opened the door. A body was on the floor, and Eggman was over it, shouting in joy,

"I have done it! Now my revenge is complete! That stupid animal tried to get in my way, but ho ho! I showed her!" Remington took a step,

"Egg…man…" he slowly said, "You…murdered her…"

"Why, did I hurt your girlfriend? Get out of the way, before I kill you next!" he got back in his machine, and left, "No worry, this island will be destroyed in very soon time!"

Remington walked over to Moon-star, she was still breathing!

"Moon-star! Get up, I'll save you!" Moon-star looked at him, breathing quickly,

"Remington…get him…stop Doctor Eggman, avenge me…"

"I shall. For you. Please, don't go."

"I will meet my mother…far away. Don't worry about me. Save the planet!"

Hold on to me Love,

You know I can't stay Long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my Last Breath

Safe inside Myself

Are All My Thoughts of You

Sweet Raptured Light

It Ends Here Tonight


	14. Awakened

****

AWAKENED

Chapter 13:

Remington took the body of Moon-star out of the cave, Knuckles and the Freedom Fighters where there,

"I'm…I'm so sorry Remington…" Knuckles said sadly,

"I'm sorry too Knuckles, for what's going to happen." Knuckles cocked his head in confusion, "I need the chaos emeralds. NOW. Maybe the turnout will be different." Remington gave Knuckles the body of Moon-star's body, and Knuckles quickly gave him seven chaos emeralds,

"You're going to turn into Super Remington and catch Eggman?"

"Super Remington? I'm not sure…" anger swelled inside him, he wasn't sure about using the positive energy to destroy him. Then there was an earthquake!

"HA HA HA HA!" Black stars came out from the ground everywhere, and suddenly, Eggman became larger, and larger, until he became a giant! All around Angel Island, people looked out their windows and saw him, the new King of Angel Island,

"Oh no! That's what that green light was! I get it now!" Remington said, "He was using chaos control with the emeralds!"  
"He's using the negative power of the chaos emerald, and became a giant!" Knuckles stammered, "Now it makes sense! When Chaos used the power of the seven chaos emeralds, he became a giant, but when Sonic used the seven chaos emeralds, he becomes golden and much faster! That's the difference of using the negative and positive power of those emeralds! REMINGTON! HURRY BEFORE HE DESTROYS ALL OF ANGEL ISLAND!"

"Heh," he said coldly, "I understand now. That feeling I got when Komi-Ko and Moon-star died. Those dreams I had, the rush I get when I destroy…I'm sorry Knuckles, I must resign Constable. For I am a descendant of Dimitri! I am a Dark Legionnaire!"


	15. Super Boss

****

Super-Boss

Chapter 14:

Shadow Remington busted into the sky, he was covered in pitch black chaos energy, with bright yellow hair, symbolizing Remington's strand of light that he still has. He too was gigantic like Eggman. Eggman, on the other hand, was in a black robe, and red eyes,

"EGGMAN! Moon-star was wrong. Someone was going to die yes, but she also didn't know that today would be your last day on earth!"

"So what if I do get deleted you idiot?! Your precious Echidnapolis is filled with poisonous air, anyone who gets out of their homes will be murdered, and already the poison is leaking through into houses. I've already destroyed Angel Island! HO HO!"

"No…Knuckles! Freedom Fighters! Save the people of Echidnapolis! Get the Chaotix! We need all the help we can get!"

"Do you think they will save them?"  
"They've saved them before. Let's fight. But first, let me warn you. I have amazing chaotic powers from my ancestor Dimitri. Watch-" and the fight began, but as he fought, he couldn't concentrate, his thoughts were on Moon-star.

"Chaotix!" Knuckles yelled running into their base, "Guys?" he ran back out, and in the street there were things there he didn't see before, the bodies, "NO! Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty!" he ran back into the house before he died too, "No…not them. Don't let them die." he held his breath, and ran back out. Grabbing all four, he ran back in, "You can't die!"

"Julie-Su? Honey, please come back inside," cried her mother, "Get back in here, come on! Get up!" but Julie-Su was laying on the ground outside of her house, "Don't you see? Eggman is fighting a very dark looking Knuckles, I don't want you to get hurt! I'm coming out there!" she ran out, breathed in the air, and coughed, grabbing Julie-Su, she ran back in, "Julie! Wake up, please! Please Julie!"

"Well well well Dimitri," Komissar said, "Is it really true that Remington is your ancestor? It's not my son."

"My dear Komissar, that is Kragok's son."

"What?!"

"Yes. I remember how he tossed him down a hill trying to save him, I had no idea the baby would survive." he looked on his monitor,

"He's using the negative power of the emeralds. His anger finally showed him truth."

Eggman and Remington's fight took them to the side of Angel Island,

"Well, I don't fight fair, so this means goodbye!" and with a shove, he pushed Shadow Remington off the side of the mountain… "This means goodbye! Now I am the ruler of Angel Island!"

Remington touched the bottom of the sea, and stood up. He was so tall now that his head could stick out of the water,

"Moon-star…I will avenge you.!"


	16. Who I Am

****

Who I Am

Chapter 15:

Shadow Remington was back on his feet again,

"This darkness has taken over me. There's no light anymore…I'm changing." he walked over to the new ruler of Angel Island, King Eggman, "I challenge you for one more battle!" he yelled, "This time, it's not just for Moon-star. It's for every citizen you've murdered. Every Mobian you turned into a mechanical slave, every forest you burned down. It's time you pay for your evil."

"They're gone…I can't believe it." Knuckles said, "This can't be possible, Eggman…" he turned, "Remington can't do this alone. I'm the Guardian of this island, I must defend it too!"  
  


And so Hyper Knuckles and Shadow Remington took on King Eggman,

"Isn't this awkward?" Dimitri said looking onto his monitor, "They are the direct descendants of Menniker and Steppenwolf. The two hated each other with such ignorance, but in the end, their descendants are fighting together to save their home. If this is true, than the Dark Legion may soon cease to exist if they make an alliance."

"Oh come on, an alliance with the Dark Legion and the Brotherhood? I'm sorry, but that's never going to happen," Komissar pointed out. Dimitri stared onto the monitor, "Do you, do you want that to happen?"

"When I was with Knuckles so very long ago, we were an alliance. We were a stronger force to outside attacks like Eggman. If we were to have stayed an alliance, we could have detected his approach and kicked him off together. If we rejoin, we can become the strongest force on Mobius!"

"You're a Dark Legionnaire?!" Hyper Knuckles shouted to Shadow Remington while they fought. (It was true, Hyper Knuckles may be a bit larger than Knuckles, but he was the size of a pencil compared to Shadow Remington) But he got no answer, because Shadow Remington was busy trying his hardest to destroy King Eggman,

"Eggman…give up now! You are no king!" cried Shadow Remington,

"Now now, don't talk to your _ruler _this way!" with the word 'ruler', Shadow Remington cracked,

"GET OFF MY ISLAND!" he stepped back, "SAY GOODBYE! CHAOS SPEAR!" he pointed at King Eggman, and a flash of green lightning hit the King, "KNUCKLES, DO THE SAME!" so the two used Chaos Spear to attack him,

"It's no use! I can just download a repair anytime I want! There's no murdering me! Ho ho! Try this! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow Remington felt a blow to his stomach, and so did Hyper Knuckles,

"He used time against us! As long as he's here, there's no stopping him!" Hyper Knuckles yelled, which gave Shadow Remington an idea,

"As long as he's here…" he grabbed King Eggman, "You destroyed every good thing that has ever happened to me. This is where you say goodbye!" Using the utility of all seven chaos emeralds, he threw him into space, "CHAOS SPEAR!!!" with the thrust of the throw and the push of the Chaos Spear, King Eggman lunged into space, and was burned through the atmosphere,

"You…you did it." Hyper Knuckles gasped, "You destroyed Eggman…I can't believe it."

"We don't have much time. We have to destroy his base so he can't download a new one."

"What about his base in Robotropolis?"

"You take care of that one. I'll make sure this one is flattened."  
  



	17. New Alliance

****

New Alliance

Chapter 16:

"Today marks the end of the Era of Eggman." exclaimed Remington, center stage in the Marble Garden on Angel Island, "Though I'm sure that this job would be better suited off battled against some of us," he made notions to Sonic, "but he had destroyed all of our lives. Now, I have the honor of leading us into the next era of civilization for the Mobians of Mobius. I welcome you to the New Age!" with that, fireworks shot up into the air, and sparkled lights of every color. Remington walked down the stage while every clapped,

"Remington, thank you." Knuckles said sheepishly, "I shouldn't have doubted Tsuki-"

"Refer to her as Moon-star." Remington interrupted, "That's what I remember her by."

"Moon-star. I shouldn't have doubted her. She was really a good animal to have sacrificed herself like that. But you were bluffing, right? About retiring from Constable?"  
"No. Now that I know my roots I must Take on my destiny."  
"And what could that be?"  
"Reuniting our family, Knuckles. You're ancestor and my ancestor were brothers. This hatred against each other must stop, and the Dark Legion and Brotherhood must join, and our family come together!" he took out his hand, "Let's shake on it. Since we are the heirs of Dimitri and Edmund, we can make the change." the two gladly shook hands, and an alliance was born.

"Wow, this is something big. No more Guardians, no more Legionnaires…this definitely is a new era. By the way, why is it called the 'New' Age?"  
"When Eggman was around, the world was in the Last Age, since everyone thought that Dr. Robotnik would destroy us all. Now we're in a New Age, where life can be reborn and children will not live in a condemned world."


	18. The Dark Legion's Trap

The Dark Legion's Trap

Chapter 17:

"Dimitri, are you in position?" Locke called on his walkie-talkie,

"Yes! I am ready to prepare invasion!" he called, "Yes!" It was the first mission of the Brotherhood and Dark Legion: Destroy the Egg Fleet! Deep underground was a hidden base where the Egg Fleet would come up from and destroy everything in sight! After Eggman was deleted, there was an initial countdown for the Fleet's attack, and that countdown was ending soon. The plan is for Dimitri and the Dark Legion to fly through the giant opening into the underground opening, blow it up, and get out. The Brotherhood's job is to destroy every swat-bot in the area so they can't try and shoot down the Dark Legion! Knuckles and Remington though, were trying to get all the citizens to safety around the area, "How are you doing down there?"

"How are you doing on your side, Sabre?" called Thunderhawk, "I seemed to have cleared this spot!"

"I'm fine!" Sabre called back. Spectre came out of the shadows,

"I think we're fine. Look what Knuckles lent me." he held out a silver gem in his right hand, "A chaos emerald!" he clutched it with both hands, "CHAOS SPEAR!" and he cleared the area of swat-bots, "They're so pathetic. As fragile as china." he took out a walkie-talkie, "Dimitri, everything's clear. Come in for your attack."

"Wait a second, how are we going to get out?" Sojurner said quickly, "No! That evil Dark Legion trapped us here! Look!" he showed them the exits, but it was some how forged together, "We're trapped! I knew they couldn't join with us!"

"WAIT! We have a chaos emerald!" from above, they heard the giant plane coming in, "Hurry! Hold my hand! Chaos….CONTROL!!!"


	19. MaryDae

Mary-Dae

Chapter 18:

"Moon-star! Get up, I'll save you!" Moon-star looked at him, breathing quickly,

"Remington…get him…stop Doctor Eggman, avenge me…"

"I shall. For you. Please, don't go."

"I will meet my mother…far away. Don't worry about me. Save the planet!"

Moon-star shook, and finally opened her eyes. It was black everywhere,

"Ough, How long was a sleeping? No, I'm still sleeping…Doctor Eggman… I don't believe this…I can't die. No… right, I'm sleeping. So I'll soon wake from this dream…" she stood up, and walked around for a little bit, "Right…I'll wake up soon. This is just a weird dream." In the distance, she saw someone… "Hello? Hello…over here! Who is this?" she ran up, and the closer she got to it, she began to recognize the face…it was her mother, Mary-Dae,

"Oh, oh honey." Mary-Dae said, "I've waited so long for this…" Moon-star began to cry, "You're not dreaming, you're with me."

"Mom…mother…am I…am I dead?"

"No. Dying is a term living people use. You are on the next life. There is no such thing as death. Don't cry, please…" but soon, she started crying too, "Do you remember me?"

"My whole life, I tried so hard to tell myself that you were gone, and that I'd never see you. But, you're right here. You never left me, did you?"  
"I could never leave you, darling."

"But…no. What about Eggman? What about Mobius?" Mary-Dae took her hand and they walked a few minutes to a door, "A, a door! What's in it?"

"You'll find out. I think you'll like it. She opened the door, and they entered, and in the room was a very green and lush pond, "What…"

"Look into the pond, and you can see Mobius."

"As long as he's here…" he grabbed King Eggman, "You destroyed every good thing that has ever happened to me. This is where you say goodbye!" Using the utility of all seven chaos emeralds, he threw him into space, "CHAOS SPEAR!!!" with the thrust of the throw and the push of the Chaos Spear, King Eggman lunged into space, and was burned through the atmosphere,

"He…he did it!" Moon-star said, "Remington! Oh, I wish I was there to cheer him on…I wish I was there to tell him…" she looked at her mother,

"That you love him?" Mary-Dae questioned,

"No! Nah…I don't love him, I mean, come on, his wife died! This guy is so not my type…"

"Honey, if you want to go back to Remington…there's one way."

"I can go back to Mobius? But…why? Why would I want to go back there? All there is there is a courtroom and mobians who hate me."

"Alright."

"Yeah, I'm with you! My mom…someone I never knew, we have to catch up. Where's dad? Do I have any other siblings? Where are we? How are you?"  
"Slow down…your father left me after you were born. I never saw him, even in the afterlife. You are my only daughter. We are in the other world, where anything is possible, and you can live with happiness and joy. I am just happy that you're here."

"Oh, thanks." she chuckled, and hugged her, "Huh? Hey! Look! All the echidnas who were poisoned are really sick, there's the Chaotix, Julie-Sue, even Knuckles was affected! Are they going to die and meet us up here?"  
"No, they're not going to die. Every medical surgeon and doctor is working to get the poison out of their bloodstream."  
"How do…you know?"  
"Because, I've been watching Mobius for a long time. I know these things."

"Oh look…it's Remington, why's he so sad?" she stared into Remington's cold stare, "He said that Eggman destroyed every good thing that has happened to him. Komi-Ko and I…Komi-Ko! Where is she?"

"Komi-Ko tried to go back to Mobius. She wanted Knuckles back so bad…"  
"Tried?"  
"The way home is a big adventure. Getting through the mazes and evil demons is a million to one."

"Oh…so where did she go?"

"She was eaten alive by a monster. She's on the third world plane of existence. Not many are there. She can't go back either. Nor can she see Mobius."  
"Wow…" but she just stared into his face… "Do I love Remington?" she said in the quietest voice, "So that's the choice. Remington, or my mother?" Luckily, her mother didn't hear a thing,

"I'm so glad I can see you again, Tsuki Hoshi." Mary-Dae said happily.

__


	20. Family Battle

Family Battle

Chapter 19:

"We have them on target?" Komissar yelled, cackling in joy, "That stupid Brotherhood Club thought that a handshake of two dimwit outcasts can bring us to peace?" she looked at the other corner of the room, "Dimitri, I once thought you were a fearsome leader! But now I see, you don't understand what true power is, and that is to win, and DESTROY!" Dimitri was bound to the side of the wall,   
"I ca not believe this! The blood of Menniker is to strong in you. He might have been the ruler of the Dark Legion, but he was mad, and so are you! Think of the power we can achieve if we combine-"  
"Shut up! The impact is closing in in 10 seconds! Then Angel Island will be ours for the keeping! Ha ha!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" shouted all the members of the Brotherhood. Suddenly, the Brotherhood was standing back in Haven,

"Hurry, no time to waste, we have to contact the Dark Legion and find out why they betrayed us!" Sabre yelled,

"Hmph, we know why they turned on us, Sabre!" Thunderhawk said, "They're nothing but evil, and they can't stand sharing Angel Island with anyone else."

"KA…BOOM!" Komissar shouted, "I destroyed the Brotherhood! Now the Dark Legion will rule Angel Island forever!"  
"Um…actually," said a Mechanaut, "We did not pick up any life form signals, they some how escaped…"

"What?! NO! Oh…oh well, we'll get them again soon."

"Hey!" shouted Remington on the walkie-talkie, "Good job! You destroyed the Egg Fleet!" Komissar heard this, and then suddenly got an idea,

"All we did was try and squish them right? We never shot anything…"

"Yes."

"Let the Egg Fleet come! They'll destroy Angel Island for us, and when the ground is leveled, we'll get the chaos emeralds!"  
"Stop or I shall resign you from you're duty and exile you from the Dark Legion." Dimitri threatened,

"No, you're wrong Dimitri, I exile YOU from the Dark Legion, now I shall rule this society!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Remington shouted, he flew from the darkness of the ceiling to the ground, "I knew you wouldn't cooperate, so I hid here to see what you would do! And I believe that the final heir of Menniker should be the leader!"  
"Oh no you don't! I'm going to grind you up!" she raised her gun, and Remington looked up,

"Moon-star, Komi-Ko, this is for you." and the battle began. Remington took out his gun and hid behind a machine, "For you, I will destroy my legacy." he raised the gun, and shot the plane, over and over again. Bullets were flying everywhere!

"What are you doing to my ship?!" she ran up to him, and raised her gun, and Remington looked at her and raised his, "Well, nephew, this might be the end of the line, for the both of us," she grinned, "I guess after this, if we both kill each other, there will be no heir to the Dark Legion, so let the most evil win!" a gun was shot…

"Knuckles!!" Remington looked to his side, "Knuckles, you're here!"  
"Yeah well, you know me. Always trying to find where the party is."

"Did you, did you kill her?"  
"No, this bullet is just going to make her unconscious for a few hours." he looked to Dimitri, "Wha…you're chained up. This will be easy."

"No! Don't! Don't hurt him!" Knuckles looked like he was stunned himself,

"What?"

"He's good, he wanted us to be affiliated! It was Komissar who tried to kill the Brotherhood! Please believe me." Remington said desperately,

"Fine…so does this mean the Dark Legion is done for?

"Well, no. I will be heading it, until I can resign my post to someone else, like Julie-Su,"

"Hah, Julie-Su wouldn't ever get back with the Dark Legion, ever!"  
"Not sure…the Dark Legion isn't evil anymore, now that Komissar is gone. From now on, we will guard our home."

"Now…what about the Egg Fleet?"

"Hm…I think it's time for the New Dark Legion's first mission, don't you?"


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Honey, it's all over." Mary-Dae said as they walked away from the pond,

"Mother, it might be over for them, but it's not over for me. Mom…I love you a lot, but…I, I can't stay here. I have to go back, fulfill the rest of my life."

"Honey, you were defeated by Dr. Eggman, and the monsters who guard the entrance to Mobius are more fierce than anything Eggman could imagine. They don't cackle, they don't even gloat. They just…kill you."  
"Mom, to get back to Mobius, and to finish my life, I'm going to take that risk!"

"But, the third world…"  
"No. Don't scare me with all of that. I don't need hesitation. I'm going…home. When I grow up, and die of old age, I'll see you again mom. But I know, that my time is not over on that Planet…mom, I'm going home."

To be Continued....


End file.
